


虚妄之境

by msbluesunflower



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbluesunflower/pseuds/msbluesunflower
Summary: 洛基从瓦尔哈拉回到了灭霸袭击的那一天。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paracosm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948271) by [msbluesunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbluesunflower/pseuds/msbluesunflower). 



> 自翻译，会尽量同时更新。  
> 

_“索尔，你确定吗？”  
_

_将暗红色液体困在中间的球状闪电正在向中心收紧。砰的一声巨响过后，那团闪电炸碎成一束束晃眼的银光。等最后一缕电流在空气中消散的时候，本质阴晴不定的以太粒子终于凝结成了固体，露出本来面目——现实宝石漂浮在半空中，闪着诡异的猩红色光芒。_

_索尔闻声看向火箭。他依旧端着枪瞄准着悬在半空中的宝石，即使知道若真有危险这大概没有什么用，毛茸茸的脸上小心翼翼的表情里透露着担忧。_

_索尔下意识地握紧了风暴战斧，然后慢慢向前伸出另一只手。看着指尖触碰到红色光芒的边缘，离宝石本身越来越近，索尔做好了被攻击的心理准备，却意外地没有遭到任何阻力。_

_不，他当然不确定，索尔想，不过能有多糟糕呢？_

_他握住宝石，世界陷入一片黑暗。_

 

“你最近看上去心事重重，洛基。”弗丽嘉把茶杯放回了碟子上，有些疑惑又担忧地看着他。“出了什么事吗？”

“没什么，母亲。”他试图安慰地冲神后笑了笑，“只是有些失眠。”

“你在担心他。你想念他。”当然，她还是看出来了。

洛基抿了抿嘴唇，没有否认。他们正坐在弗丽嘉的花园里。这里四季如春，永远盛开的玫瑰花海绵延至天边，醉人的芬芳在瓦尔哈拉的每个角落都能被闻到。身在永恒之中，时间的流逝变得难以计算，但如果让他猜的话，他估计自他的到来已经过去了大概一年的光景，而那之后的每一天里他只见过湛蓝的晴空和温暖的阳光。这里大概从不下雨，他默默地想，低头看向手中茶杯杯底残留的茶叶渣构成的、像是闪电的形状。

“海姆达尔说索尔还在哀悼。为了我。”洛基有些唐突地开口，语气没能像他想的那样保持冷漠。“索尔跟我提过，说之前两次他为我哭泣过、悼念过，但我以为他只是——我从没想过这种可能。”

“噢，洛基啊。”弗丽嘉伸出手覆在他的手背上，她的触碰一如既往地轻柔又温暖。“你的兄长从来都最爱你。所有人都看得出来，除了你。”

“最后唯一能够说服我的方式是让他因我而受折磨。”他叹道。

“你救了他的命。”弗丽嘉皱了皱眉。

“不，母亲，这不只是简单的无私牺牲。”他干笑着，苦涩漫上心头。这是他没对任何人说出口的秘密，这段时间以来一直折磨着他的真相。多讽刺啊。“我权衡了我所有可能的选择和下场，最后把所有赌注都压在了这个机会上——为了被认可，为了能够和你再次坐在一起，但更重要的是为了让他在之后的千年时光里牢记我，直到我们再次在这里相见。我很自私，我的动机自始至终也都并非那么高尚，但最后我还是赌赢了。诡计之神算计了瓦尔哈拉。”

“谁说自私和高尚不能共存呢？你对自己太苛求了。”弗丽嘉竟然看起来一点都不惊讶，只是无奈地摇了摇头，又给他倒了些茶。“别想太多，我的孩子。你爱索尔，所以把自己的生命献给了他，就是这么简单。你在这里的一席之地是你应得的，至于其他的，都只能交给命运裁决了。”

他张开嘴想要反驳，却不知道该说些什么。

“给你。”

神后挥了挥手，一条护身符项链出现在了她的掌心。洛基知道银色吊坠中央印刻的古老符咒—— _Vegvisir_ ，指引方向的罗盘，而罗盘外围的一圈如尼文则是一个负载了爱意的保护咒。他低下头，让他的母亲替他戴上项链。

“这会给你带来平静，或许能改善你的睡眠。”

那天晚上，自他踏入英灵殿以来的第一次，洛基睡得很安稳。

 

洛基在一片黑暗中醒来。他恍惚地意识到，这里没有从窗帘缝隙里倾泻进房间的阳光，身下的床也似乎不是他自己的，触感却又有几分熟悉。他因睡眠本来还有些迷糊的大脑突然警醒了。他打了个响指，周围亮了起来。

他环顾着现在灯火通明的房间，想自己绝对还是在做梦。

这是他在政治家号上的房间。周围的一切都跟他记忆中的一样：柜子上那几瓶萨卡产的烈酒，床头柜上他从萨卡集市上买来的咒语书，没吃完的新鲜葡萄，还有椅子上他的一堆旧衣服，叠得整整齐齐。他低头看了看自己，发现自己的睡衣还是索尔给他的那件T恤——在自己 _还活着_ 的时候。

_诺恩啊，这到底是怎么一回事？_

如果这是一场梦那也未必太过真实了。洛基跳下床，拉开窗帘，目瞪口呆地看着窗外无垠的宇宙里闪烁的星辰。惊讶和困惑让他几乎是被钉在了原地，呼吸急促，直到墙上的扩音器里突然响起飞船统一的叫早音乐，才将他从混乱的思绪里拉了出来。

他飞快地换了衣服，几乎是跑出了房间，穿过熟悉的走廊径直向大厅奔去。那里—— _如果这一切是真的话_ ——早饭应该就要开始了。到达大厅时映入眼帘的熟悉身影让他几乎忘了该怎么呼吸：黑色的软甲，结实的肌肉，还有那让他依旧不太习惯的金色短发，他的兄长正站在长桌边帮厨师们摆出早餐的食物，尽管他们一再强调‘陛下，您真的不需要做这个’。洛基情不自禁地走向那个身影，试探着向他伸出手又缩回一些，渴望却又惧怕触摸，似乎是在担心触摸之后便会发现这一切不过是太过逼真的幻影。但当他真的伸直手臂时，手心触碰到的是他兄长温暖坚实的肩膀，似乎能够承载整个宇宙的重量。

“索尔。”他轻声叫道，不自觉地睁大了眼睛。 _诸神啊，这一切怎么可能是真实的？_

“嘿，洛基！”感受到他的触碰，他的兄长惊喜地转过身来。“你起得好早。饿了吗？”

“索尔——”他喘息着，震惊得几乎说不出话。“我们——我们离开阿斯加德多少天了？”

“出什么事了，弟弟？你生病了吗？”索尔皱起眉头，眼里流露的担忧让洛基猜测现在自己脸上的表情大约有些吓人。他的兄长习惯性地抚摸着他的后颈，试图安抚他，而洛基只能忍住想要缩开的冲动，试图不去想最后那只戴着无限手套，掐住他脖颈的手。那究竟是记忆，还是一场梦？

“没，没什么。不过是一场噩梦罢了。”他终于在索尔的触碰中放松下来，勉强扯出一个微笑。“你没回答我。多久了？”

“今天正好三周了。你确定你没事吗，弟弟？”

今天正好三周。三周，今天。诸神啊。洛基惊恐地意识到，正是今天他们碰上了——或者说应该碰上——灭霸。

 

 

早餐时他坐在索尔身边，竭尽全力试图掩盖那把他脑海搅得一团乱，让他五脏六腑都翻江倒海的恐慌。索尔似乎正在给浩克讲一个笑话。洛基有些分神地用叉子拨着盘子里的食物，眼神时不时飘向大厅尽头的玻璃窗。

眼前的食物看起来是真的。索尔身体散发出的温暖感觉上是真的。瓦尔基里醉酒后的放肆笑声听上去是真的。那个绿色的蠢货的拳头时不时落在桌面上，因此传来的颤动似乎也是真的。还有剩下的人们，有些看上去还昏昏欲睡，而有些已经在像阿斯加德人习惯的那样狼吞虎咽着——这也绝对是真的。所以这是不是意味着，他的确只是做了一场诡异的噩梦？那是不是一种警告，一场对即将到来的未来的预演？还是说他的确死了，踏进了瓦尔哈拉，却又被某种力量带回了过去？

这让他想起了一件极其重要的事。闭上双眼，洛基轻易地打开了那个被他隐藏的魔法空间。在黑暗里，宇宙魔方散发的水蓝色光芒异常明亮。

“一切都还好吗，殿下？”

被海姆达尔的声音吓了一跳，洛基猛地睁开眼睛。

“你看起来似乎有些困扰。”

“海姆达尔，我的朋友。”轻易脱口而出的称呼让他和守门人都吃了一惊。‘我的朋友’是他最近才再次开始对海姆达尔用的称呼——在他到达瓦尔哈拉之后，或者说是在梦里。现在的情况让他对任何事都不敢下定论。

“怎么了？”

“这也许听起来有些奇怪，但你最近是否看见过任何异常活动，特别是在我们周围的星球上？比如说……山达尔星？”

“没有，殿下。我刚才再检查了一遍，一切看起来都十分正常。”海姆达尔顿了顿，有些疑惑地看着他。“你是在询问什么具体的事件吗？或者说什么人？”

“不，只是任何可能的威胁。”他故作轻松地耸了耸肩。只有一个威胁。

“目前看上去没有。放心吧，如果有的话我会立刻告诉你和陛下的。”

“当然。”他点了点头，略微松了一口气。“谢谢。”

 

接下来的一天里，他总是忍不住看向窗外，做好了要遭受灭霸袭击的心理准备，却没想到这一天过得与之前在这艘飞船上的任何一天一样平淡无奇。星辰里没有泰坦飞船的影子，炮火也没有落在这艘毫无防御力量的飞船上，这里只有幸存的阿斯加德人，乐观地忙着为未来做准备，洛基不知道自己该庆幸还该更加害怕。

他花了一天时间确认着周遭事物的真实性，终于开始相信自己只是做了一个冗长又异常清晰，带了点预言意味的噩梦，而梦里的内容还没有发生且也许根本不会发生。即使如此，他依然一整天都没有离开索尔半步，反常地没有去医疗室帮忙，而是参加了他平常嗤之以鼻的政务会议，甚至还在他的哥哥给一群孩子讲复仇者的故事时忍不住笑了起来。梦里的场景不停地涌回他的脑海里。虽然他永远不会说出口，但他不得不承认，比起梦里雷霆之神那张血迹斑斑、被痛苦扭曲的脸，他宁愿看他的哥哥笑得像个傻瓜。

“你今天一天都有点奇怪，弟弟。”索尔突然说。飞船上定义的时间已经很晚了，他们正一起走回他们只一墙之隔的房间。“我不是不喜欢你来参加会议。事实上有你在好多了，你一直都比我擅长政治。只是……”

索尔有些懊恼地抓了抓头发，皱着眉似乎在思考正确的表达。洛基伸手拍了拍他的背。

_对了，他今天还总是忍不住去触碰索尔，想要确认他是真的。这不能继续下去。_

“只是，你看起来很担心，好像如果你多眨一次眼我就会消失似的。”索尔终于说出口。“这形容很奇怪，是吧？”

“听上去真蠢。”

“我知道。”

“但其实很准确。”

索尔诧异地抬了抬眉毛。他们停在了索尔的房间门口，但他却靠着门站住了，似乎没有进去的打算。

“你说什——”他愣了愣，脸上的困惑演变成了担忧。“洛基，告诉我，发生了什么？”

_好吧，他哥哥的榆木脑袋什么时候变得这么敏感了？_

“我——”洛基叹了口气，咒骂着自己感情用事的愚蠢。“我的那场噩梦。我们遭到了攻击，飞船炸成了两半，一半的人都死了，然后——”

“我也死了，是吗？”

“不。”他低下头，忽然有些哽咽。“我死了。”

“噢，洛基。”索尔柔声唤着他名字，牵过他的手臂把他拉进怀抱里。他没有力气也不想反抗。“我不会让你受到伤害的。我不能再失去你了。那痛苦我无法再忍受一次。”

现在我知道了。他最终没有说出口，只是把脸埋在索尔的脖颈处，听着他平稳的呼吸声。他无法向自己撒谎说不想念这个，不想念他们曾经的亲密无间。不过还好，感谢诸神，他们找回了从前。

又过了很久索尔才放开他，伸手拨开他额前的一缕碎发，冲他安抚地笑了笑。他转身要打开自己房间的门，却又回过头，视线落在洛基的脖子上。

“没看你戴过这个。你一直都有吗？”

洛基疑惑地低下头。在意识到眼前的东西是什么时，他感觉自己的心脏几乎要骤然停止跳动了，甚至几乎能听见身体里的血液凝结成冰的声音。

“这个符咒 ——  _Vegvisir_ ，罗盘，对吧？”索尔伸出手触摸着银吊坠。洛基的双腿在打颤，几乎要使他瘫坐在地上。“这是在阿斯加德制造的吗？”

 “啊。”他答道，声音颤抖着。“算是吧。”

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

洛基躺在床上茫然地盯着天花板，一手攥紧了那条弗丽嘉亲手为他戴上的护身符项链。

他的确死了。他已经去往了瓦尔哈拉。那都不是梦境。

但眼前的一切似乎也不是。他现在算什么，究竟是死是生？胸腔里狂乱的心跳似乎在指向后者。难道时间被某种力量逆转了，逆转到了他还活着的节点？可这个本该以灾难收场的日子他们竟然平安度过了，没有泰坦人的袭击，而本该在一周前遭遇大屠杀的赞达星居然安然无恙。如果这是过去，这也不是他所经历的过去。洛基惊讶地意识到，这意味着他被送到了平行时空，只不过这条时间线与他的极为相似。

这个发现使他十分焦躁不安，甚至有些不敢闭上眼睛，担心若是睡着了又会有什么怪事发生。他自己也不太确定哪种可能性更糟糕：是清晨重新在英灵殿里醒来，像今天的一切都没有发生一样，还是被困在这个不属于他的世界里，继续着不属于他的生命。

恍惚间，他几乎还能感受到索尔的怀抱，那残余在他皮肤上的温度。但他也明白，如果这真的是另一条时间线，那么拥抱他的其实并不是他的哥哥，至少严格来说不是。

这让他不由地好奇他的索尔此时怎么样了，是否在属于他们的宇宙里，和他的那些凡人朋友们一起打败了泰坦人，阻止了他疯狂的计划。海姆达尔总是不愿意向他透露关于生者的信息，在他每次变着花样地试探时不胜其烦地告诫他，太过关心一个他已经不能触碰的世界只能是为自己徒增烦恼。而当他问起索尔的情况，守门人唯一愿意告诉他的是，他的哥哥未曾停止过思念他。

那正是他一直想要的，不是吗？但他感受到的不是计划达成的满足，而是意料之外的痛苦和折磨。他每一次合上双眼都能看到他兄长剩下的那只眼睛，海蓝色里弥漫着悔恨。那眼神让他夜不能寐，逼迫他承认他也想念他，接近疯狂。

然而他的兄长现在就在这里，在与他一墙之隔的房间里睡得很安稳。这个索尔说话的语气方式与洛基记得的别无二致，乐此不疲地讲述的那些故事也都是这千年间，洛基与他一起亲身经历过的冒险。但这个索尔对他温柔以待，小心翼翼地关注着他的情绪，坚定不移地许下关于未来的承诺——这是他从未见过的。然而不管洛基有多么渴望，这个索尔并不是他的哥哥。他的哥哥已经在另一个宇宙里被他丢下了，孤身面对命运残酷的安排。

他恍然。也许这就是他被送到了这里的原因。

为了确保同样的事情不会发生在这个世界里。

 

“哥哥，我有事要告诉你。”

他冲进索尔的房间叫醒他的时候已经是半夜了。他不是没考虑过等到早上，但很快又打定了主意不给自己反悔退缩的机会。

“洛基，出什么事了？”索尔坐起身来，伸手打开了台灯，看上去还有些迷迷糊糊。但索尔似乎很快注意到了他语气里的惊慌，脸上的神色顿时转为担忧。“又是噩梦吗？”

“不，不是那个。”洛基深吸了一口气，努力平复狂乱的心跳。“宇宙魔方在我手里。”

索尔眨了眨眼，脸上闪过几分惊讶，却又了然地笑了起来。

“当然。”

噢。洛基挑起了眉。

“你不生我的气吗？”

“为什么？我早该预料到的。”索尔翻身下了床，站到了他面前。“你决定告诉我倒是让我有点惊讶，还是在半夜。”

“等等，你不问我为什么拿了它吗？”洛基不可置信地瞪着他。“说不定——说不定我另有企图呢？”

“如果你另有企图，你怎么会来告诉我？”索尔有些好笑地看着他。“但如果非要我猜的话，我猜你拿它不过是未雨绸缪，兴许我们能用得上。我猜错了吗？”

“不，你没有——”洛基顿住了，眉头紧锁。“你为什么相信我？”

“你难道不希望我相信你？”

“我——那不是我的问题。”

这场谈话不应该发展成这样。

“洛基。”索尔一手搭在了他的肩膀上，轻笑了起来。“我的确时不时担心你会开始感到无聊，然后不辞而别，消失到我找不到的地方去，但我从未怀疑过你想利用宇宙魔方，再次试图统治一个星球，或是伤害你自己冒了生命危险拯救的人民。”

“有很多人会认为这样信任我是不明智的。”那本是反驳，是嘲笑，他的语气却暴露了困惑和不安。

“也许吧，但在关乎生死的时候我一直是信任你的，弟弟，就算在你背叛我之后。”索尔毫不躲闪地注视着他，语气里的坚定不移似乎意在说服他。“你要记得。”

你的索尔可不这么认为。他脑海里有个声音在歇斯底里，但洛基还是缓缓点了点头，迫切地想要相信。

“那么，你为什么突然想要告诉我？”

只是说出那个名字就让他浑身发冷。

“灭霸。”

 

 

_“索尔，我们要撤离所有人，立刻。”他冲他的兄长几乎是喊出了这句话，心脏几乎要冲破胸膛，而新任的国王还一脸困惑地盯着那艘刚刚出现在他们面前的巨型飞船。趁索尔还在愣神的功夫，他迅速地在脑海里召唤了守门人。_

_“海姆达尔，有危险。让瓦尔基里带所有人上逃生舱离开。你和班纳在五分钟内到大厅和我跟索尔会合。”_

_“洛基，怎么回事？那艘船上是何方神圣？”_

_“灭霸。”他喘着气说出那个让他几年以来都心神不宁的名字，伸手抓过桌子上他刚刚擦过的几把匕首。“他在收集所有的无限宝石，为了屠杀半个宇宙。”_

_这一次，索尔几乎是瞬间就明白了这意味着什么。_

_“宇宙魔方在你身上。”随后讽刺的笑声让他的心狠狠一沉。“我还以为你真的变了，弟弟。”_

_“我的确变了，否则我不会在这里。”_

_“这一次我倒是希望你不在。”索尔愤恨地低吼，残忍且不假思索。洛基还没能从那刺耳的话中反应过来，就惊恐地注意到了索尔指尖劈啪作响的电流，银白色的雷电迅速窜上了他的手臂，仅剩的那只眼睛也在顷刻间闪烁起白光，空气里充斥着风暴将近的气息。_

_“现在不行，索尔。”洛基抬高音调警告他，伸出一只手贴上索尔的脸颊，试图在他把整艘船炸毁之前将他从狂暴中拉回现实。电流刺痛灼烧了他裸露的皮肤，但他没有放手。_

_片刻过后，雷霆之神的理智终于占据了上风，电光消散了。洛基防备地向后退了几步，而索尔注意到他手上烧伤的痕迹时，眼里的暴怒似乎缓解了几分。_

_“我怎么能确定你和这个‘灭霸’不是一伙的？”_

_“我掉下彩虹桥之后被他绑架、折磨，直到我说服他让我去纽约替他拿到宇宙魔方。我失败了，你觉得他现在会怎么对我？”_

_索尔的脸上闪过惊恐和内疚的神色，那让他感受到一丝报复性的成就感。他干笑了一声，暗想自己大概真的是疯了。_

_“我倒是希望那块石头能和阿斯加德一起烧毁，但你我都很清楚，那场火是不够的。”_

_“向我发誓你不会把魔方交给他。”_

_“噢，哥哥。”他讥笑着摇了摇头，失望像一把尖刀一样搅动着他的五脏六腑。“原来经过这一切之后，你还是如此低看我。”_

_索尔张开嘴似乎想要解释，又或是——诸神啊别逗了——向他道歉，然而这时爆炸的剧烈声响让他们都吓了一跳。他们脚下的地板猛烈地震动着，洛基一把拽住索尔的手，将他往门外拉去。_

_“我们没时间了。”_

 

他们面对面坐在索尔的床上。洛基尽可能详细地解释了他和泰坦人曾经的过节，以及那个疯子想要用无限宝石屠杀半个宇宙的计划。等他终于说完，抬头发现索尔一脸苍白，神色复杂。

“你梦到的就是他，对么，灭霸？”他的兄长轻声问道。片刻的犹豫之后洛基还是点了点头——这不完全是事实，但这是离真相最接近的解释了。

“诸神啊，洛基，我早该知道的。”索尔沮丧地叹息着，嗓音沙哑，听上去几乎要被愧疚压垮。“没能保护你，还让你遭到那个怪物的折磨，我真的很抱歉。”

他做梦也没想过索尔会为这个道歉。如果他和他的哥哥之前有时间好好谈这件事的话，索尔会说什么呢？他的脑海里各种假想争先恐后地冒了出来。洛基闭上眼睛，努力无视因那些再也没有机会发生的可能而开始隐隐作痛的胸口。或许是注意到了他奇怪的反应，索尔伸出手拂过他的脸颊，无声地试探着。

“别傻了，哥哥，那不是你的错。”他避开索尔的视线，但本能叫嚣着想要贴近他的触碰。原来他这么想念他。“那时候，你救不了我的。”

“就算是这样，在你回来之后我也应该问问你发生了什么。在纽约——我总觉得有什么不对劲，但还是被愤怒蒙蔽了。”

“得了吧，别把我说得像个受害者。”他的故作轻松地反驳听起来十分单薄且毫无说服力。低下头，洛基刻意地盯着皱巴巴的床单，为自己轻易暴露出的脆弱感到恼火。

“但是——”

“都是过去了，哥哥。”洛基唐突地打断他，希望这场折磨人的谈话能快点结束，否则如果索尔继续说这些多愁善感的话，他不知道自己会如何反应。但意料之中地，无论在哪个宇宙里，他的哥哥都不会让他轻易如愿。索尔伸手抬起他的下巴将他拉近，然后将他们的额头抵在一起。突然的靠近让洛基浑身一僵。他们的呼吸几乎都缠在了一起，温热的气息扑在洛基的脸颊上，他甚至感觉索尔毛茸茸的络腮胡刺得他有点痒。

“你是我仅剩的一切了，洛基。”长久的沉默后，索尔低声说，语气近乎虔诚仿佛是在祈祷。“只要我活着，想要伤害你的人的人得踏过我的尸体。如果这个泰坦人认为他能自封为神，他大可以试试。”

索尔信誓旦旦承诺的保护和他天真的乐观，让洛基的胸腔里泛起一片酸涩。他暗自思考起独自离开的可能性，将危险的源头带离这艘没有任何防御能力的飞船，船上手无寸铁的平民，还有他的兄长，带到灭霸一时半会儿找不到的地方。但索尔紧紧抿住了嘴唇，了然的眼神告诉洛基他已经猜出了他的想法。滚烫的手掌贴上了他的后颈，然后收得更紧，好似担心他会立刻消失似的。

“我们会一起熬过这关的，弟弟。”索尔故作轻松地说，但洛基还是听出了他不可置否的语气下近乎破碎的请求，请求他留下。他开始暗自咒骂起自己的心软，但还是点了点头，做出了一个他不知能否履行的承诺。

顿时，索尔眉眼间隐隐的忧虑消散了，嘴角勾起一个灿烂的笑容。他一把将洛基圈在怀里。

“今晚留在这儿吧。”

“什么？”他一惊，有些手足无措。

“你小时候做恶梦的时候总是会偷偷溜进我房间，记得吗？你会睡得好些的。”

“才不会。”他假意嘲讽地翻了个白眼，确保自己没有暴露出哪怕一丝失望。“你打呼。”

“你可以明天早上证明我是错的。”索尔松了手，欠揍地笑了笑，然后钻回了被子里。周身突然消散的温暖让洛基有些失落。

“行吧。”他恼火地嘟囔了一句，挥手关掉了灯，随后有些笨拙地在索尔旁边躺下。他们有几百年没有睡过在一张床上了——然而索尔翻过身，像以前那样一只手臂环过他的腰间，把他拉近了些。熟悉又陌生的动作让洛基呼吸一窒，但僵硬的身体又很快放松了下来。他想，如果他明天早上在瓦尔哈拉醒来，以这个方式结束这怪诞的一天似乎也不错。在睡意完全侵袭之前，他隐约听见索尔在他耳边低声说，

“晚安，洛基。”

 

然而他早上在同一张床上醒来，脑袋紧贴着他兄长宽阔结实的胸膛。他闭着眼听着索尔稳健的心跳声，不知该担心还是该松一口气。

他们在早饭时一起见了海姆达尔，告诉了他当下的状况和可能的危机。然而当守门人用他感知万物的眼睛在宇宙中寻找起灭霸时，他的发现让洛基大吃一惊。

“泰坦人已经死了。”


End file.
